Messages and Massages
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Warning: More than likely out of character, something akin to a crack fic, for Synnove.


**Messages and Massages**

**Summary: So what if Sinclair accidentally heard something he wasn't a'posed to. [kind of crack-ish]**

**A/N: This sums up how I came up with this story rather nicely:**

**Synnove (1:55:43 AM): carpal tunnel - computer that types while you talk - saying fuck while iming pastor -- omg mac and Stella!**

**Piper Maru Duchovny (1:55:56 AM): ROFL**

**Dedication: Jenna (Synnove) cause she told me I HAD to write this. So it's pretty much just for her entertainment. **

**Disclaimer: I own them not, ugh**

It wasn't like they intended not to tell anyone about their relationship, it just happened that way. When Sinclair had gone on a tirade about Danny and Lindsey, they decided that maybe it was indeed better that they kept their relationship a secret.

It was just another Friday in the New York City Crime Lab. The day before all the tech guys had come in and installed a special microphone on all of the computers to that they would transcribe the reports while the CSI talked. They also worked on IM conversations and for doing basic internet tasks.

Stella Bonasera sat on the corner of Mac Taylor's and listened to him rant about the new technology, "Why do we need these? What about good ole hard work?"

"Not everyone walked five miles to school, uphill both way, honey." Stella chuckled.

"You think you're so funny, Bonasera?" Mac looked at her, a playful hint in his eyes.

"I know I am, Taylor." Stella shot back. She glanced around and leaned forward, resting her hands on the arm of the chair and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "If you quit complaining about this equipment, then I promise you a really fun lunch break."

"Yeah?" Mac raised his eye brow.

"Ab-so-lutely." She stretched the word out. She slid off his desk and winked at him, sauntering out of the office.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Mac let his head drop to his desk.

--

The day passed slowly and as the lunch hour neared, Mac got a voice call from Sinclair. He groaned internally, this was going to blow his lunch date with Stella. He listened to Sinclair as he ranted and raved about the budgets and how Mac wasn't doing his job appropriately. Mac 'hmmed' and 'uh-huh'ed in all the appropriate places, while scribbling doodles on his sticky-note pad.

Stella tucked her head in his door and Mac held up a finger to his lips. He tore off a new sticky-note and scribbled out a message, handing it to her.

_Sinclair. Reschedule?_

Stella chewed on her lip momentarily and then grabbed the pen off his desk.

_Not a chance._

She tossed the pen and note back at him. She walked behind his back and grinned when he looked at her, bewildered. She ran her nails across his scalp and rubbed his pressure points with her thumbs and Mac fought the urge to groan.

She traced her nails down his neck and massaged in between his shoulders. He leaned back against her as she kneeded the muscle. He sighed as she let her hands slide lower on his back and continued her work.

"Stella." He breathed.

"Ssh." She whispered in his ear, "Don't want the boss to over hear." Then she returned to her work, massaging his back and shoulders. His head rolling as he became putty in her hands. Unable to resist, she leaned forward, kissing his ear lightly and blowing warm air across it.

"Oh Stella." He groaned.

"Stella?" Sinclair asked, "Bonasera?"

Mac turned to her, his face reading '_oh fuck_'

"Yes sir." Stella said, her voice loud and clear, "Mac was supposed to help me on a case in Bronxdale and I waited two hours Sir. He never showed."

"Oh." Sinclair's voice came from the computer, "I'm sorry I've tied him up. Taylor, let's reconviene next week. Thursday? Ten AM?"

"That works." Mac replied and disconnected the chat. He turned in his chair to glare at his partner in every sense of the word.

"Sorry." She grinned impishly, "Temptation is hard to resist."

**A/N: Okay. I hope Jenna likes it. A lot of 3Oh!3 was listened to in the making of this fic and it's totally OOC for this writer! LOL! uhm. If you hate it. I really don't blame you. Also it's 3 am and I don't have spell/grammar check. My apologies for the mistake. **


End file.
